1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to management of advertising on network systems, particularly for Internet worldwide web pages.
2. Description of Related Art
The worldwide web is an international electronic network comprising a vast number of interconnected electronic sites. The architecture of the worldwide web (simply, "web") includes the use of web "pages" at a site to provide text and graphical information to users accessing that site. Typically, there are only a small number of web pages for a particular site. Many sites are beginning to use advertisements on their web pages in the same way that advertisements have historically been used in other media, such as magazines and newspapers. Typically, the heaviest viewer traffic is on the main page of a site. Accordingly, advertisers generally want to have their advertisements ("ads") displayed on the main page of a web site. This desire can be accommodated by manually periodically changing such ads. However, manual changes are time consuming and costly.
Therefore, the present invention is directed at solving the problems of maximizing the number of advertisers and advertisements on web pages while also maximizing the number of views for each advertiser.